Timeline/Psychic Shock
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Psychic Shock. The events on this page take place in DM-36 to DM-39. Psychic Shock *The Hyperdimensional rift torn open by the destruction of the Original Heart Castle began to intrigue the citizens of the Darkness Civilization, prompting Anvil, the Ghostly Count to investigate. During his investigation, a high-energy being appeared from out of the rift. Revealing himself to be Rumble, Temporal Sage , he reveals the art of Awakening, causing himself to be the very first in the Creature World's history to preform such a feat. Using this power, he becomes Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened. *With the Darkness Civilization discovering the power to Awaken, their suppressed evil motives began to rise once again. With the opportunity before them, they trampled upon the Fiona Pact, and began their invasion upon the unsuspecting civilizations. The world has entered yet another era of darkness... *Meanwhile, to counter this rising epidemic, the scientists of the Light Civilization began to do research and analyze the strange new powers that Darkness has acquired. The remaining allied civilizations discovered the rift within ground zero and they soon realize that this could be the key to counter their enemies. They then recruit a group of warriors courageous enough to plunge into the rift at an attempt to gain the same power. While some of the creatures were hesitant to step into it, a fearless Bolshack Dragon took charge and went in first. *Bolshack Dragon emerged from the rift, gaining the same Awakening power and becoming Bolshack Möbius, Victory Awakened. In response to this, the remaining creatures followed suit and jumped into the rift, emerging with their own awakening powers... Dark Emperor *With all five civilizations having the new powers of Awakening, the situation of the war turned in a completely different direction, the Darkness Civilization being pushed back four versus one. The tides clearly didn't take long to turn in the allies favor. Amidst their confusion, the Zeta Clan, a group of powerful Darkness creatures took charge and managed to calm the civilization down. Lead by Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened, he sends out one of his trusted soldiers,Black Ganveet, Legion of Demise to cooperate with the opposing civilizations in order to regain the darkness of the past. *With the onslaught of the Zeta Forces, a leader arose within the Allied Forces in the form of Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon. Doing training to face off against Diabolos, Four fighters from the Allied Forces faced off against the Zeta Forces. Despite their might and determination, each of them fell at the hands of the Zeta Forces. Once Storm arrived, he looked on in horror at the dead corpses of his comrades. grieving at the loss of his friends, his sadness turned into strength, causing him to awaken into Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze. *Storm Kaiser and the Double Cross army launched a desperate attack against Diabolos Zeta, and while it wasn't enough to destroy him, it was strong enough to seal him. *With Storm Kaiser and Diabolos Zeta sealed, the armies were left to a stalemate. All the while, the Darkness Civilization had a back up plan in relations to the Zeta... Angelic Wars *Inside the original heart, the soul of the Romanov Kaiser NEX, the Super Enlightened splits into the soul of Romanov and NEX and starts to develop a grudge with each other. From here, The Romanov magician Romanov Zeta Wizard, the Demon Awakened was born. The Zeta then starts suggesting an alliance with the Light Civilization, which they gladly did. Then, the Angels and Demons fused with each other. *In front of the new hybrid beast, the Fire, Water and Nature civilizations are in a desperate situation near destruction. The Double Cross were defeated by the Light civilization's betrayal and the scene is one-sided to the Light and Darkness alliance. *Then a miracle appears. The same mind that remains as a mind like the Romanovs, NEX contacted with Storm Kaiser despite Romanov's attempt to stop it. The NEX fuses with Storm kaiser and becomes Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened. *The NEX and Romanov fights with each other and the advantages seems to return to the Fire, Water and Nature side. *However, at this moment, Romanov started to use his greatest magic to fuse Alcadeias, Lord of Spirits and Ballom, Master of Death into the ultimate King of gods and demons; Ballcadeias, Overlord of Demons. *Ballcadeias is a forbidden and extremely powerful creature that reversed the scene and defeated Final Storm Double Cross NEX, the Miracle Awakened. During his death he started giving his mission to the young warriors. For one of them is GENJI Double Cross, Blastdragon, which believes the power of teamwork can defeat the power of magic. Genji, holding the legendary blade, solidifies the bonds of the Water Fire Nature alliance. *Now the final war begins... Psychic Splash *Using the power of the Light Civilization, Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor successfully conquers and absorbs power from all the civilizations, making him the temporal king of the world. *While the Water, Fire and Nature civilizations obviously resisted, they were not alone; A part of the Darkness and Light civilizations join them. Now 5 civilizations turn themselves into one resistance force. However at the time when everyone thought they would win, Diabolos absorbs the power of all 5 civilizations and awakens into Devil Diabolos Zeta, Evil Awakened. *In a losing battle, Storm Double Cross, Temporal Storm and Crimson GENJI Double Cross, the Swordmaster Awakened agreed to transform into the Super temporal and it awakened into Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened. After a difficult fight of 3 night and 3 days, Zeta was defeated. *However, in the depths of the Hyperspatial Zone is the Pandora Space. As Zeta failed to take the revenge of the king of pandora, he started his own attack on earth himself. Afterwards *Malvas, Dark Clown, who has obtained the power of the 5 civilizations with the help of the Unknowns, has become Alcaclown, Heavenly Crime Fallen General and entered the Alcadeias Royal Family as an entertainer specializing in the art and magic of the 5 civilizations. However, his true purpose is to destroy the royal family by making them his own army. *He made King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia and Queen Alcadeias, Holy Gaia fall and become into King Alcadeias, Dark Gaia and Queen Alcadeias, Dark Gaia under his manipulation. *Using the King and the Queen, he began his plot and had them attack the 5 civilizations, until Jack Alcadeias, Dark Gaia, the son of the King Alcadeias, attacked the King and the 2 killed each other, failing Alcaclown/Malvas's plan. *The Queen had regained her sanity and discovered Alcaclown's plot. She fought him, but was overwhelmed by his power. *Romanesk and the other servants gathered around and gave the Queen their power of friendship, which ultimately defeated Alcaclown. *After the King and the Jack were killed, the multicolored creatures such as Romanesk, the Dragon Wizard under his care began to depart. *With the King and Prince gone to the heavens, the Queen swore to keep the royal family. Category:Timeline